Akantor Vs. Groudon
Akantor Vs. Groudon is a what-if death battle featuring Groudon from Pokémon and Akantor from Monster Hunter, created by Thetmartens. Introduction Capcom vs. Nintendo! These two colossal titans of magma are gonna duke it out! Interlude Wiz: Akantor. Boomstick: Groudon. Wiz: These two colossal titans are massive icons of their franchises Boomstick: AND CONTROL FRIGGIN MAGMA! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Akantor Background Boomstick: Somewhere within the world of Monster Hunter is the volcanic Ingle Isle. Wiz: There lives The Black God. Akantor. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87BfmOMPSCQ Boomstick: Akantor is a massive beast that lives in PURE LAVA. that's badass. Weapons Wiz: if the first thing you noticed about Akantor were it's giant tusks. congrats. Akantor uses these tusks to dig through the ground and gore prey. Boomstick: he also SOMEHOW has been able to channel his roars into a sonic beam that can travel a very far distance and give Dragonblight to whatever hits it. his roars are also able to cause geysers to erupt from the very ground. Wiz: Akantor's tail has gigantic claws on it. Akantor rakes his tail through the ground, sweeping up anything in it's path. it also digs with it. Dragonblight removes any elemental effects from a target. Feats Boomstick: Akantor is considered one of the toughest monsters in all of monster hunter. a bit of a stretch for a feat, but still should be worth mentioning. Wiz: Akantor is able to take hits from powerful creatures like Gravios, Teostra, and other fire dwelling monsters. Weaknesses Boomstick: Ironically enough, Akantor can be affected by loud noises. if a loud noise goes off near him when he is about to use his sonic roar, he will fall over and be stunned. Wiz: He is also weak to the thunder element. Groudon Background Boomstick: Legends of the Hoenn region tell of a tianic battle between two legendary pokemon. Kyogre the Sea Basin Pokémon, Wiz: and Groudon. the Continent Pokémon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V0kzLYkYTM Boomstick: Groudon is responsible for making the continents. does that make him the god of Pokémon? Wiz: ugh. no Boomstck, that would be Arceus Weapons Boomstick: Groudon has a plethora of moves. Ancient power hurls rocks, Mud shot lowers an opponents accuracy, and Scary face harshly lowers an opponents defense. Wiz: Earth power causes Volcanic geysers to erupt under an opponent, Lava Plume launches lava at all opponents above it, and has a 30 percent chance of burning a foe. Boomstick: Rest allows Groudon to go to sleep and recover to it's full health, Earthquake, take your best guess, and Precipice blades launches huge spires of earth up from the ground, stabbing opponents. Wiz: Bulk up raises Groudon's attack and defense, and Solarbeam launches a huge beam of solar energy. Groudon's ability, Drought causes intense sunlight, allowing him to use Solarbeam without charging. Boomstick: Fissure has a large chance of missing, but if it hits, the ground splits open and it's an instant kill. Fire blast well, Blasts the opponent with FRICKIN FIRE! Wiz: Hammer arm deals fighting type damage and lowers an opponents speed, and the last move, eruption deals damage proportionate to the users health, getting weaker the less health the user has. Boomstick: If Groudon is exposed to the Red Orb, it will transform into the Primal Groudon. Primal groudon's ability, desolate land doubles fire type damage. Primal groudon is also a Fire/Ground type Pokémon. Feats Wiz: Groudon nearly destroyed all of the world when it was reawakened by Team Magma. Groudon is also capable of living in pure magma for an indefinite period. Weaknesses Boomstick: Groudon is weak to water, grass and ice. Primal groudon is weak to ground. his own element. Wiz: alright, the combatants are set. it's time to settle this once and for all. it's time for a death battle. Death Battle!! (ingle island. Akantor is lying in the lava, disguised as a large rock formation. Groudon rises from the Lava, finding a large Red orb on the island. Groudon transforms into Primal Groudon. Akantor bursts out from the lava and grazes Groudon's arm with it's tusks. Groudon roars at the beast. Announcer: Fight! Groudon uses scary face on Akantor, followed by mud shot. Akantor creates a sonic blast, sweeping across an area, missing Groudon. Groudon follows up by using earthquake, shaking the Flying wyvern. Akantor slashes Groudon across the face, leaving large bloodied slashes. Groudon uses Fire blast on Akantor dealing double the damage due to Desolate Land. Akantor howled in pain. Akantor roared in rage, causing multiple Lava geysers to erupt under Groudon It's Super-Effective! Groudon took massive damage. Groudon retaliated with fissure. fissure failed. Akantor Plowed his tusks through the earth and into Groudon's legs. Akantor then swipes his tail, clawing through Groudon's chest. Groudon fainted! Announcer: K.O! Analysis Boomstick: No! not Groudon! Wiz: Akantor had an advantage here. Primal groudon was weak to ground type moves. since Akantor's roars cause large fissures, similar to the Ground type move Earth power, it is safe to assume they would have the same effect, dealing massive damage. Akantor is used to defending it's territory from other large creatures, so it has a large amount of Combat experience. Boomstick: the winner is Akantor. Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No Don't Know Who were you rooting for? Akantor Groudon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015